The Untold Changes To My Story : Before The Curse
by ReginasDarkness29
Summary: Showing the past to my first story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Cora's dialogue will be in bold italic letters**_

Snow White's dialogue will be in normal letters

 **Rumpelstiltskin dialogue will be in bold letters ( Regina's Bedroom )**

 **Enchanted Forest : Before The Curse**

Fifteen year old Regina stood staring into the mirror, she did not recognize the girl that was staring back at her because this girl only had sadness in her eyes where they once shown happiness. Daniel was gone, killed by her mother and now standing here in a wedding dress she couldn't help but wish that she too was dead because she definitely knew that she didn't want to be king Leopold's wife. Silent tears started to make their way down her face as the maid put the final touches to dress, Regina felt her mother's presence before she saw her and quickly wiped the tears in hope that Cora didn't see them. _**You look beautiful...**_ _Thank You mother..._ _ **In a few short weeks you shall be queen and all of our dreams will have come true...**_ _Our dreams, don't you mean yours..._ _ **You will thank me for this, once you are queen...**_ _I don't want to be queen..._ Regina head snapped to the side by the force of her mother's slap against her face. _**You will hold your tongue before I cut it out because I have given you a chance to be great and I swear if you ruin this I will do to you what I did to that lowlife stable boy...**_ _He wasn't a lowlife and his name was Daniel..._ _ **He was scum, who though he could get with you to higher his status...**_ _He was not scum and I loved him mother..._ _ **Love is weakness Regina, hasn't his death already showed you that or shall I show you again how weak is love for you was...**_ and with a wave of her hand, Daniel's heart being ripped from his chest was playing on the mirror repeatedly. Sobbing uncontrollably, Regina begged her mother to stop but Cora just laughed and added _**See how much that the love you talk about helped him, he's now rotting in the ground...**_ Crumbling to ground shaking with sobs, _Mother please, make it stop..._ _ **You foolish girl, get up before you ruin your dress...**_ _Please, I can't watch his death again..._ _ **I'll make it stop but you got to promise me that you will be good...**_ _Mother..._ _ **Promise me...**_ _I will be good..._ Waving her hand towards the mirror the images disappeared, stepping over to Regina she took her face between her hands and used her fingers to wipe her daughter's tears away saying _**You will thank me one day...**_ then placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. With her mother exiting the room, Regina looked to her father hoping that he would put a stop to this marriage but she sadly learned that was not going to happen as her mother's voice rang out calling her husband to her side. Bowing his head unable to look his little girl in the eyes, knowing what he would see there and it killed him that he could not stand up to Cora so without looking once at Regina he too left.

 **Regina's Bedroom**

Regina was asleep in her new bedroom at palace as she would soon be marrying the king, it was a large room with a balcony that looked over the kingdom and it was a grand room definitely fit for a queen but too Regina it was nothing more than a glorified prison. Shooting up abruptly Regina scanned the room briefly trying to figure out what had woke her, unable to see anything she lay back down but her head had barely touched the pillow when a maniacal laughter filled room. Fear overwhelming her, Regina jumped up and rushed towards the door but a unseen force pulled her back and slammed her upon the bed. Shaking completely she watched as a figure emerged from the shadows and approached her slowly, opening her mouth to scream but unfortunately too late as a hand closed over her mouth and the person spoke **No, I don't think so we can't have you letting everyone know I'm here...** Looking down at her he could see the fear so addressing her once again he said, **I'm going to remove my hand but you must promise not to scream, nod your head if you understand...** Nodding her head vigorously to convey that she understood and also that she would not scream, he finally removed his hand from her mouth and Regina frighteningly said _Please, don't hurt me..._ **I'm not here to hurt you dearie, I'm here to help you...** _Help me..._ **Yes with this awful predicament you find yourself in...** _Who are you and why would you help me..._ **I'm just a friend and I don't agree with what your mother is doing...** _You know my mother..._ **Of course I do, everyone knows the power hungry Cora...** _My mother just wants me to have the best in life..._ **So you want to marry a man old enough to be your grandfather, she was right to have killed your true love since he was just a stable boy...** _No I didn't mean that..._ **You don't need my help...** and getting up pretending he was going to leave knowing that Regina would cave into him. She did just that when she spoke, _No, don't go please I want help..._ **I knew you would come round...** _Can you stop my marriage to the king..._ **First thing first dearie, we have to deal with your mother...** _My mother..._ **With Cora in your life, you will never be free and that's what you want...** _I want to be free but I don't want to hurt my mother..._ **You won't be hurting her just sending her somewhere that she can never interfere with your life again...** _Sending her, I don't understand she has magic I could never get her to go..._ **That's why you need to access your own magic...** _I don't have magic..._ **Oh dearie, you definitely do...** and invading her space with a creepy smile added, **So powerful and I'd even say that your are more powerful than your mother...** _Really..._ **Yes...** _People say I look like my mother..._ **Mmm I don't see it...** Bowing her head down she whispered, _Will I become like her with my magic..._ **No, you will be so much more...** _I don't want to be dark like her..._ **That will be up to you dearie and I will happily offer my help in training you...** Debating whether it not it would be a good idea to agree, Regina thinking of her upcoming marriage decided _Ok, I accept your offer to train me..._ Clapping his hands together, happy that everything was falling into place he added **Good, now we just deal with your mother and training shall begin...** _How..._ **Tomorrow you will receive a mirror but this is a special one and all you have to do is push your mother through it...** _Where will it take my mother..._ **A little place called wonderland but that's not what matters...** _It isn't..._ **No, the thing that matters most is that your dear mother will not be able to get back and you will be free to live your life...** _Ok but..._ **No more buts, you need to sleep because you need to be at your best tomorrow if it's to work...** Embarrassed as if on cue, Regina let out a big yawn and sleepy layed her head upon the pillow but just before he made his exit she asked _Wait, you never told me your name..._ **My name is Rumplestiltskin...**

As promised the next day a full length mirror was delivered to the palace for Regina and right now she was currently examining it, trying to figure out how this would help get her mother out of her life. Too engrossed she didn't hear Snow enter till she spoke, Hello mother... letting out a sigh before facing Snow, she answered back with _Please don't call me that..._ Why not, you are my mother... _It makes me uncomfortable and I'm not your mother..._ You will be my mother, are you not happy about that... _**Of course she is, isn't that right Regina...**_ _Yes mother..._ and looking at Snow she bitterly added, _It's a honour to be your mother and one that I'm grateful for..._ Appeased by Regina's answer Snow said, Yes it is a honour and I will be a amazing daughter... _I'm sure you will be..._ Come play with me... _**Aww little Snow if you don't mind I need to have a word with your mother but if you hurry I believe more gifts have been delivered and I'm sure your parents won't mind if you open them...**_ Aww presents, I love presents... and with that Snow ran out the door calling over her shoulder, Goodbye mother... Goodbye Grandmother... Cora physically recoiled at being called Grandmother and spat out, _**I'm no grandmother, spoiled little brat...**_ before looking at her daughter who was secretly trying to hide her smile. Taking notice of the mirror Cora added, _**What is this hideous thing...**_ _It was a gift..._ Staring at the mirror as her mother spewed on about how she must to better and gain the support of the people, Regina saw the mirror beginning to ripple like a wave and Rumplestiltskin appeared also encouraging her to push. Turn her back to her mother she turned quickly and flung her arms towards her but Cora quickly reflected the spell back at her. Hands tightly stuck together because of the spell she watched as her mother went into a rage but even more surprisingly Regina could suddenly feel her magic within her building and with that she flung her arms once again at her mother and watched as she was pulled into the mirror. Glass flew out towards her and quickly covering her face with her hands she turned away from the flying shards but suddenly the guilt hit her as she stared frighteningly at both her hands. The following day upon her horse Regina tried to escape but was stopped by Rumplestiltskin and he convinced her to go back by telling her if she left now it would only end in her death.

On the day of her sixteenth birthday Regina stood upon the altar, becoming a mother and wife when she was still a child herself. The people of the kingdom where disgusted as they watch their king take the hand of his child bride smiling, almost all of them wanted to protest against this marriage but fear of what the king would do made them stay silent. Her wedding night was brutal and Regina could barely walk the next morning but she held hope that Rumplestiltskin would help her to get out soon. Unfortunately Regina would be within the palace for years before she finally is able to escape and during that time she will suffer greatly.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

 **Rumplestiltskin's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Tinkerbell's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

KING LEOPOLD's DIALOGUE WILL BE IN NORMAL CAPITAL LETTERS

 **Warning: NON CON APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Chapter Two**

A few weeks into her marriage Regina once again was awoken with the need to be sick, she hated her life and felt like she was a prisoner, Snow White would not allow her time to herself during the day and at night she had to deal with the king something she really wished she didn't have to do. The king was very much different to Daniel, Regina always found herself in pain barely able to walk after the nights with the king and now with this sickness it was getting harder for her to deal with the both of them when all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball upon her bed and sleep but like clockwork Snow came bouncing into her room rather loudly demanding that Regina spend the day with her. Debating whether or not to risk saying no to Snow but as soon as the king entered one look at his face she knew there was no way she could say no so forcing a smile something she has been having to do since Snow came into her life she answered, _I would love to spend the day with you..._ This was how she found herself being dragged throughout the castle, forced to entertain a girl she utterly despises. On this particular day Snow had decided she wanted to play dress up but Regina really didn't want to stripped down to her underwear especially with the state the king had left her body in from the previous night so she begged Snow to play something else, finally after much persuasion from Regina she changed her mind and Regina was grateful. Not thinking much about at as she had compromised with Snow, playing with her for hours but she soon learned that Snow still wasn't happy about her not wanting to play dress up when she sat down to dinner later that evening with both Snow and the king. Snow decided to complain to her father, with a evil glint in her eye she looked right at Regina before informing the king that Regina had refused to play with her and that this made her sad because Regina is suppose to be her new mother so should want to spend time with her. Regina was shocked that Snow would blatantly lie to her father so in a rare moment of defiance she said, _You are a liar Snow White, I have been with you all day and I'm not your mother so stop calling me that..._ A deadly silence over took the dining hall before the king roared for the guards to take Regina to her room and not allow her to leave until he has come to see her, so getting up before they could grab her Regina stormed out of the dining room herself with the guards chasing after her. Once reaching her room she turned and snarling at the guards said, _As you can see I'm back in my prison cell, so leave..._ Slumping down upon her bed Regina knew that she had messed up, now would have to deal with the wrath of the king because of Snow but she was just so tired of Snow White and her lying constantly to the king about her. Several hours had passed before the king entered her bed chambers but it went unnoticed by Regina who had fallen asleep waiting for him to come to punish her for the outburst earlier so standing at the foot of the bed the king watched as Regina tossed and turned in the middle of a nightmare screaming, _Daniel... Daniel... No Please... Mother..._ Having heard enough the king knew that she had a other man on her mind he went to the side of the bed and gently ran his fingers through her hair before grabbing a handful and yanking her full force out of the bed screaming, WHO THE FUCK IS DANIEL... _What, Leopold please let me go..._ DANIEL... remembering her nightmare, Regina realized that she must have spoken out loud and with the way the king was staring down at her. YOU ARE THINKING OF ANOTHER MAN... _No, I wasn't..._ WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING DANIEL... _It was just a nightmare..._ Still with her hair wrapped tightly in his hand he pulled her roughly up until he was right in her face, WHO THE FUCK HIS HE... _Leopold please it was just a nightmare..._ YOU FUCKING LYING WHORE... Leaning over he whispered into her ear, I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR STABLE BOY... then pushing onto the bed and Regina was shocked that king knew about Daniel but it quickly turned to fear as he stalked towards her pulling his trousers down saying, BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL SOON FUCK HIM FROM YOUR MEMORY... _No, please I don't want too..._ Trying to get away but he only grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards him, ripping her nightgown off so that she is naked. Gripping both her legs he spread them till he heard her whimpering in pain then pulled her further towards him, she was almost off the bed but lined up with his hardened member and leaning on top of her so that she was further trapped he took his hands off her legs knowing she wouldn't be able to close them and using one hand he took himself in hand pleased that he was already hard. _No, Stop... I don't want to..._ But the king's only response to this was to rub his hard member through her extremely dry folds before slamming straight into her and giving her no time to adjust to the intrusion he pulled out and rammed back into her, Regina's screams could be heard not only in the castle but also the nearby village as she begged _Leopold please stop, your hurting me..._ But this only resulted in him slapping her across the face while he breathlessly growled out, SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHORE... Tears now freely streaming down her face she raised both her hands to his chest, pushing and punching him rather weakly hoping this would make him stop and to her surprise he did but unfortunately it didn't last as he only turned her over so that she was flat on her stomach, thrust after thrust he reached his release and the moment he let go of her, Regina bolted straight to the washroom. Slamming the door shut she crumbled to the ground sobbing as the king shouted through the door, YOU WILL BE A BETTER MOTHER TO MY DAUGHTER AND NEVER SPEAK OF DANIEL AGAIN OR BELIEVE ME I WILL PUNISH YOU WORSE THAN I HAVE TONIGHT... DO YOU UNDERSTAND... Ignoring him Regina continued to sob but when he pounded harder on the door screaming, DO YOU UNDERSTAND... she frighteningly answered back, _Yes my king..._ letting out the breath she was holding when she heard the king exit her room she called out for the one man she hoped could help her, _Rumplestiltskin_

Appearing before he Rumplestiltskin was about to berate her for calling him but all words were lost when he turned to find Regina tear stained eyes looking at him, her body bruised and bloody so instead he slowly moved towards her then slowly sunk down to his knees in front of her saying, **Was this the king's doing...** Regina could only nod her head as she began sobbing again and not thinking he raised his hand to wipe her tear away but pulled it back quickly when he saw Regina flinch away from him with fear in her eyes, **Sorry dearie, I didn't mean to frighten you...** For the first time in a long while, Rumplestiltskin felt guilty but he quickly shook it off when he thought of his son. **I'm going to reach out and touch you, is that ok...** rather timidly Regina whispered, _Ok..._ With permission to continue Rumplestiltskin put his arms around Regina's small frame and helped her to her feet, walking her back into the bedroom he saw Regina's fearful eyes dart around the room so he said, **Don't worry dearie the king is not here, he is currently in his own bed chambers...** _I know, I heard him leave... It's stupid but I'm just afraid..._ **It's not stupid but don't worry dearie our magic lesson will began and the king won't be a threat to you much longer...** _Promise..._ **I promise...** Reaching the bed, Rumplestiltskin told Regina to lay down on her back so that he could heal her but noticing her hesitation he said, **I won't hurt you, I just want to heal you...** So with a whimper of pain Regina slowly lowered herself onto the bed and doing as he instructed lay flat on her back. Waving his hands over her body he began the healing process but while doing this felt a strange energy emitting from Regina's stomach, he knew instantly that the child within her was that of the stable boy but he also knew that this child would stop his plan for Regina to cast his curse so he said, **Unfortunately dearie it seems the king still has it in him to create life...** _What, what does that mean..._ **Well dearie it seems the king as impregnated you...** _No... I... No..._ **I guess you don't want my congratulations...** Scowling up at him Regina said, _Of course I don't... I don't want a child with the king..._ **Too late for that dearie...** _I only wanted to have children with Daniel..._ **If you truly wish not to bear the king's child, I could help you...** _Really, how..._ Waving his hand once again he made a small bottle of liquid appear in her hands before he said, **Just drink this and the child will be gone...** _Gone, you mean I will have killed my baby..._ **You said you didn't want the king's child...** _I know, I just..._ Taking out of her hand he answered, **Never mind forget I offered, oh and congratulate the king for me...** _No wait, I will take the potion..._ **Very well...** Handing it back to her he stood waiting for her to take it but Regina said, _If you don't mind, I would rather do this alone..._ Not really happy because he wanted to be sure she would take it but he said, **As you wish...** and disappearing leaving Regina alone with the bottle.

Standing up with the bottle in her hand, Regina went out onto her balcony and sitting on the ledge began to speak to her unborn child as she rubbed her stomach, _I'm so sorry little one but I just can't let you grow inside me... Your father is a awful man and I hate him so much and truthfully I'm scared that I would hate you too... I wouldn't wish this life on anyone and thought right now you don't realize it, I'm doing this so that you will be free... free of a mother who would hate you because of your father, just like my mother hated me because of mine..._ Raising the bottle to her lips she whispered, _Please forgive me..._ but before any of the liquid could enter her mouth a small green light came whizzing by knocking to ground causing it to break and the liquid to pour out. Regina stood shocked as she watched the green light grow and transform into a petite blonde women who yelled, _**What do you think your doing...**_ _Excuse me but who the hell are you..._ _ **Green but I prefer Tinkerbell, now would you kindly tell me why you are trying to get rid of your baby...**_ _That's none of your business moth..._ _ **One I'm a fairy not a moth and second it is my business when you are trying to destroy a life created from true love...**_ _True love are you insane..._ _ **No, we fairies can spot true love and your baby is over flowing with it...**_ _I can assure you that this baby was not created with true love, I despise the king and for your information my true love is dead..._ Pushing past Tinkerbell she stopped when Tinkerbell in a annoying sing song voice declared, _**Oh I didn't say the king was the father, actually from what I can sense from the baby he isn't...**_ Head snapping around Regina said, _The king isn't the father..._ _ **You said your true love is dead but did he and you ever, you know...**_ Worried that maybe this was a trick set up by the king, Regina lied by saying _Of course not, I was a virgin on my wedding night..._ _ **Really...**_ _Look you can tell the king that no matter what he thinks my answer will always be the same, I was a virgin on my wedding night..._ _ **Why would I tell the king that...**_ _Because he sent you here just like he did with Snow White's fairy godmother and im telling you just like I did with her so please just leave me alone..._ _ **Blue quizzed you...**_ _Yes for hours and she even had the nerve to tell the king that she believed I was lying..._ _ **I'm so sorry, Blue can be a bit of a bitch...**_ Laughing at this Regina found herself warming to the fairy, _The king didn't really send you..._ _ **Nope and even if he did I wouldn't tell him anything, unlike Blue I believe he is a evil bastard...**_ _Believe me he is..._ _ **He's really bad to you isn't he...**_ _Yes..._ _ **I heard you screaming earlier was that because of him...**_ _It's always because of him..._ _ **Tell me about your true love...**_ _I don't..._ _ **What was his name...**_ _Daniel..._ Before either of them had realized hours had past with Regina telling Tinkerbell everything about Daniel and by the end both women had tears in their eyes, _**I'm sorry your mother killed your true love but now you have a part of him that can live on...**_ placing her hand upon Regina's stomach smiling and putting her hand on top Regina added, _Thank you for stopping me making the biggest mistake of my life and I'm not just saying it because it's Daniel's I would have regretted killing my baby even if it was Leopold's..._ _ **Your welcome but can I be honest, I'm glad it's Daniel's...**_ _Me too..._ _ **I better go, goodnight Regina...**_ _goodnight Tinkerbell..._ Watching until the fairy disappeared from view Regina crawled back into bed and with a final, _I love you Daniel always..._ She fell asleep unaware that Rumplestiltskin had been watching the entire time.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)

Also just to let you know this story will have a lot of time jumps

Big Thank You to Ella who has Reviewed both my stories, so happy you are loving it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **King Leopold's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _ **Snow White's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 **JEFFERSON'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS**

 _GRACE'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN ITALIC CAPITAL LETTERS_

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS**

 **Chapter Three**

Regina's pregnancy was progressing well and she was thankful that the king had not realized that he wasn't the father, another thing was that Leopold though still visiting Regina at night he was no longer violent towards her and on rare occasions would stop when she asked. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Snow White because she has become even worse constantly at Regina's side, demanding her attention or touching her bump and bragging about how she is going to be a amazing big sister. Upon sitting down for breakfast the king announced that they all as a family would be visiting the local village, he warned that he wanted everything to go well as he had heard that his people where no longer in favour of him and that the popularity he once had was steadily slipping away. Regina knew the warning was aimed at her because according to the king his precious daughter could do no wrong so she wasn't all that surprised that when in her bed chambers getting ready for the day ahead the king entered to once again warn her that there would be consequence if anything should go wrong today. Once everyone was ready they made the short journey to the kingdom, all the people had come out to welcome the royal family and to see the progression of Regina's pregnancy as they were all looking forward to the newest royals birth secretly they were all hoping for a boy as know one wanted Snow White as queen. Upon arriving the king left the carriage with one last warning to Regina then greeted the crowd on his exit, smiling at the people Regina happily went around speaking with everyone and was enjoying the company of other people since she doesn't get to have much interaction with anyone within the castle. Everything was going well but then Snow saw something she really wanted so turning to her father she said, _**Daddy look at that doll...**_ Pointing towards a little girl playing with a doll the king looked in the direction that his daughter was pointing he said, **It's a nice doll...** _ **It's so pretty...**_ Making her way over Snow stood before the girl saying, _**I really like your doll...**_ _THANK YOU..._ _ **Where did you get it...**_ _MY MAMA GAVE ME IT..._ Snatching it out of the girls arm Snow continued saying, _**Don't you think it looks like me...**_ _NO PLEASE CAN I HAVE IT BACK..._ _ **Are you stupid...**_ Holding the doll up to her face saying, _**See it looks just like me...**_ _NO GIVE IT BACK..._ _ **Are you stupid or something it's like my twin...**_ Putting her hands out for the doll Grace said, _YES IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN I PLEASE HAVE IT BACK NOW..._ _ **I'm not finished with it, daddy can you come over here...**_ The king made is way over and feeling overwhelmed Grace began to cry causing everyone nearby including her father to take notice so he also excused himself from Regina to go over to see what was wrong with his daughter. **GRACE ARE YOU OK...** _PAPA THE PRINCESS WON'T GIVE ME MY DOLLY BACK..._ _ **Daddy don't you think this doll looks like me...**_ **Of course it does but it's not as pretty as you my darling...** _ **I want the doll daddy...**_ **If you want it, it's yours...** And looking at Jefferson he said, **What's the price for the doll...** _PAPA PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY DOLL, MAMA LEFT THAT FOR ME..._ **I'M SORRY BUT IT'S NOT FOR SALE...** Laughing out loud the king answered, **Everything has a price now how much for the doll...** Grace screamed out, _NO PAPA..._ Before snatching the doll from Snow's hand, seeing this the king saw red and raising his hand he goes to slap Grace across screaming **How dare you snatch that doll from my daughter...** But knowing what the king was about to do because she knew the look upon his face, Regina stepped in and took the hit meant for Grace. Falling to the floor from force of the hit, everyone was shocked by what they had seen, though there was many rumours and most had heard Regina's screams this was the first time that the people of the kingdom where seeing the true nature of the supposed kind king they had. Jefferson feeling guilty for what happened to Regina because she had protected his daughter went to her side and helped Regina to her feet but this angered the king even more so he yelled, **Remove your filthy hands from my wife...** _Leopold please don't cause anymore of a scene, let's just go..._ **Shut your mouth whore, you only speak when I give permission...** _ **Daddy...**_ **Yes sweetheart...** _ **I still want the doll...**_ **Then you shall have it... NO SHE WON'T, THE DOLL IS NOT FOR SALE...** Tossing a bag of coins at him the king answers forcefully, **It is, now hand it over... NO...** Sneering at him the says, **Have it your way... Guards... Guards...** A army of men soon surrounded around Jefferson and his daughter and seeing the fear upon the little girls face Regina broke her silence saying, _Leopold don't do this..._ **Shut up... Now you either give me the doll or suffer the consequences of defying your king... I CAN'T, PLEASE MY WIFE GAVE MY DAUGHTER THAT DOLL BEFORE SHE PASSED ON, IT'S ALL MY DAUGHTER HAS LEFT OF HER MOTHER... Fine have it your way, guards take him away...** _DON'T TAKE MY PAPA..._ Walking over to her Snow says, _**Give me the doll and we won't take him...**_ Looking at the doll sadly then at her papa she raises her arm out to Snow with the doll and snatching it back Snow says sarcastically, _**Thank you for the gift...**_ Turning to walk away Snow stops when she hears Grace ask, _WILL YOU LET MY PAPA GO..._ _ **No...**_ _BUT..._ **You young lady are about to learn a valuable lesson, don't ever disrespect those above you, now guards take him away...** Running over to Jefferson, Grace was desperately trying to get the guards to let her papa go she was begging saying, _PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PAPA, HE'S ALL I HAVE..._ The guards were hesitant not really wanting to do it but when the king's booming voice rang out saying, **Take him away now...** The guards jumped into action but when Jefferson pleaded to say goodbye to his daughter with a nod from the king they stepped back to allow him to wrap his daughter in a hug whispering in her ear, **I'M SORRY GRACE BUT PAPA HAS TO GO AWAY FOR A WHILE...** _NO PAPA, I GAVE MY DOLL TO THE PRINCESS SO THEY WOULD LET YOU GO..._ **I KNOW...** And looking around the crowd that had gathered he was grateful when he spotted his neighbours and knowing that they would take good care of her so Jefferson secretly gestured for the women to approach saying, **BE A GOOD GIRL AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON...** _DON'T LEAVE ME PAPA PLEASE YOUR ALL I HAVE..._ **I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE BUT I HAVE TOO...** _THIS IS MY FAULT..._ **NO, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT...** Grabbing on has tight has she could to her father hoping it won't stop him from being took away broke Jefferson completely as he chocked out, **TAKE HER... PLEASE JUST TAKE HER...** So the women steps forward and pulls Grace into her arms. **Snow I think it's only fair that you bestow upon this peasant his punishment...** _Really daddy..._ **Yes, now what should his punishment be...** Looking around the crowd Snow's eyes fell upon the women holding a sobbing Grace and with a sinister smile on her face before saying aloud for all to hear, _Banishment..._ Everyone gasped aloud at the extreme choice of punishment as they watched Jefferson being dragged away screaming because of his fate. Dragging Regina into the carriage they took their leave following behind the screaming Jefferson and leaving behind his distraught daughter without a backwards glance.

 **At The Castle**

Regina was sent directly to her room for her behaviour in the town which the king had deemed unacceptable and he proceeded to deal with Jefferson by calling the blue fairy for help, this resulted in Jefferson being not only banished from the kingdom but to a different world altogether he was sent to wonderland were he would spend the next few years being driven mad by trying to get his magical hat to work so that he could return to his daughter. Later that evening while making her way down for dinner Regina stumbles across a doll laying abandoned on the ground, picking it up she realizes it's the one from early today so taking it with her she enters the dining room where the king and Snow where already seated waiting for her arrival. Sitting down the tension in the room was obvious so try to break it Regina turned to Snow and said, _I found this on floor..._ Placing the doll on the table next to Snow but was angry when Snow turned her nose up at it saying, _**I left it there because I don't want it...**_ _You wanted it earlier..._ _ **Yeah that's when I thought it looked like me but I was wrong, I'm a lot prettier...**_ _Seriously after the trouble you caused today over this doll and your just tossing it away..._ **Regina...** _ **Daddy she's being mean to me...**_ **She will stop if she knows what's good for her...** _No she will not stop because your daughter needs to realize that there is consequences to her a actions..._ **My Snow doesn't need to realize anything, the consequences as you put it are nothing to do with her as long as it doesn't effect her then she has nothing to worry about...** _As long as it doesn't effect her, she has left a little girl without any parents and took away the only thing that little girl had left to remind her of her mother..._ **Like I've said as long as it doesn't effect her then she can do and have whatever she wants...** _That's what your going to end up regretting, raising your daughter to be a selfish brat and care about no one but herself..._ **Don't you dare disrespect my daughter...** Watching the argument intently Snow started to fake cry knowing her daddy would get more angry at Regina because she didn't like the fact that she was saying such nasty things about her and walking towards her father she said, _**Daddy she's so mean about me, make her stop saying nasty things...**_ _I'm sorry Snow I'm not trying to hurt you but it's the truth..._ Turning into her daddy's shoulder and fake cried even louder and like she knew would happen the king lost it and screamed at Regina, **Get back to your room and stay there until I say you can leave...** Seeing Snow look at her with a smug smile Regina grabs the doll before storming out of the dining room and going to her room. Calling out as soon as she entered her room, _Rumplestiltskin..._ Then looking around to see if he would appear she sighed out when he didn't so she said, _Rumplestiltskin don't ignore me..._ **WHAT DOES OUR QUEEN WANT NOW...** _Snow had a man ban..._ **BANISHED...** Looking at him shocked, Rumplestiltskin laughed saying, **YES I KNOW BUT I REALLY DON'T SEE WHY YOUR CALLING ME FOR THAT...** Gulping Regina asked, _Could you get him back..._ **YES...** _Will you..._ **NO...** _What why..._ **WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME...** _Reuniting a little girl with her father, the only parent she has left..._ Thinking of his son Rumplestiltskin was about to say yes when he realised that he could use this to his advantage so he said instead, **NO, NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON...** And watching her closely he waited for the right moment to say, **HOWEVER YOU CAN GET HIM BACK YOURSELF...** _I can..._ **YES, IT SEEMS OUR TRAINING IS BACK ON DEARIE...** _You want to train me in magic again..._ **YOUR GOING TO NEED IT IF YOU WANT TO REUNITE THAT LITTLE GIRL WITH HER FATHER...** _What's the catch..._ **WELL SINCE YOU HAVE A HABIT OF GOING BACK ON YOUR WORD...** And looking directly at her bump he continued, **WE WILL MAKE A DEAL THAT YOU CAN'T BACK OUT OF...** _Before I say yes, you need to send this back to the little girl..._ And holding the doll up. Writing a quick note onto the doll, to let the girl know that she would try return her father too her, Regina signed the card with her initial then passed it to Rumplestiltskin who using magic sent it to the girl and then showing Regina the image of Grace receiving it. Looking once again at Rumplestiltskin she added, _We have a deal..._ Smiling he said before disappearing, **OUR MAGIC LESSONS BEGIN TOMORROW...** Placing her hand upon her bump she whispered, _I hope mummy hasn't made a mistake by making a deal with him little one..._ The next morning Regina learned that the king had decided to punish her for what she said at dinner last night when she went to leave her room and was stopped by the guards who then informed her that she could only leave her room when accompanied by the king or Snow.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Leopold's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _ **Snow's dialogue will be in bold italic letters**_

 _HEALER'S DIALOGUE WILL BE CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS_

 **Rumplestiltskin's dialogue will be bold letters ( Later That Evening )**

 **Sexual violence in this chapter, if you feel this will trigger you I urge you to not read the part with the heading WARNING and began reading after the heading Later That Evening**

 **Chapter Four**

Thirty six hours Regina has been in labour when finally the healer said, _YOUR MAJESTY IT'S TIME ON THE NEXT CONTRACTION BEGIN PUSHING..._ So in the position she found most comfortable which was on all fours she gripped the headboard and when the time came she pushed with all the strength she had despite the fact she was exhausted, with encouragement from the healer Regina continued pushing but was growing weaker sensing this the healer said, _ONE MORE BIG PUSH YOUR MAJESTY AND THEN YOU CAN REST... Please I can't, I... ONE MORE, YOU CAN DO THIS... I'm so tired... I KNOW BUT YOU HAVE TO DO THIS..._ The healer who had been doing this job for many years for the first time ever wished with all her heart that she could take the pain of her patient as she watched this child struggle to bring her baby into the world so has soon as the babies head was out she gently put her arms around and began to slowly pull and was pleased when then the baby slipped completely out of the queen with a startled cry that filled the room. Cutting the cord she passed the baby to her assistant to deal with while she finished up with the young queen, Regina was to busy trying to get a look at her baby that she didn't notice that the healer was finished with her and was now standing beside her until she placed a hand upon her shoulder which caused Regina to whip her head around with fear in her eyes. Raising her hands and taking a step back the healer said, _SORRY YOUR MAJESTY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE BUT I'M DONE NOW... Ok... WOULD YOU LIKE TO BATHE NOW..._ Still trying to get a view of her baby she quickly turned back saying, _What... A BATH, DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ONE BEFORE WE HAND YOU THE BABY..._ Noticing that the healer was staring down at the bed, Regina looked down also then became highly embarrassed and ashamed by what she saw as it seems she had soiled herself during the birth but the healer noticing this quickly put her mind at ease by saying, _YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED ABOUT, BELIEVE ME IT'S ACTUALLY QUITE COMMON FOR A WOMEN TO LOSE CONTROL OF THEIR BOWELS DURING LABOUR... Really... YES NOW HOW ABOUT WE GET YOU NICE AND CLEAN WHILE MY ASSISTANT MAKES YOU UP YOUR BED WITH NEW BEDDING, ONCE THATS DONE AND YOUR SETTLED WE WILL GIVE YOU THE BABY... Ok... GOOD NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO WALK OR SHALL I HAVE A GUARD CARRY YOU TO THE BATHTUB... I'll walk... OK I WILL HELP YOU..._ Cleaned up Regina settled back into her now clean bed and watched as the healer approached with her baby saying, _NOW HERE WE GO, YOUR MAJESTY THIS IS YOUR BABY BOY..._ Taking her son into her arms the healer watched as Regina inspected her son before settling on his face and for the first time she saw the first genuine smile grace the young queens face as she whispered, _I have a son... YES A VERY HEALTHY BOUNCING BABY BOY... Thank you... NO NEED TO THANK ME YOUR THE ONE WHO DID ALL THE HARD WORK..._ Before Regina could say anything else the door was opened with a loud thud as the king and Snow White made their appearance. **So what is it...** _YOU HAVE A SON YOUR HIGHNESS..._ **A son...** Storming over he grabbed the baby out of her arms then upon seeing that they were being truthful he turned his eyes upon Regina and all she could see was the rage but he quickly soften when a very excited Snow asked, _**Daddy can I hold my little brother...**_ **Of course you can come here...** Almost tripping over her feet as she rushed to get her baby brother then when he was placed into her arms she almost dropped him causing Regina to yell, _Snow be careful..._ Unfortunately the king didn't appreciate her yelling at his daughter so backhanded Regina across the face roaring out, **Don't you ever raise your voice to her again...** _Please don't Leopold, I'm sorry..._ _ **Why won't he stop crying...**_ And to the horror of all in the room apart from the king, snow raised the baby to her face before screaming, _**Shut up...**_ The healer had saw enough so decided to intervene before things became worse by saying, _SORRY TO INTRUDE BUT PERHAPS THE BABY IS HUNGRY, HIS MOTHER SHOULD ATTEMPT TO FEED HIM..._ Giving a small grateful smile to the healer, Regina finally felt she could breathe again when her son was placed back into her arms and she immediately tried to soothe him. Then with the help of the healer and after a few misses her son finally latched onto her breast and began greedily eating, Regina was completely mesmerized watching her son and the healer couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she saw the light within the young queens eyes grow brighter. Leaning forward the healer said rather softly not to scare the young queen or baby, _FEEDING IS ONE OF THE BEST MOMENTS FOR BOTH MOTHER AND CHILD TO BOND..._ Registering what the healer had said Regina looked up still smiling but it quickly dropped when she saw the look Leopold was given her it was a look she had come to know well and it was the one she dreaded most. **I believe you have completed your task now healer so you can leave, the guard has your fee and will give it to you on your way out...** _OF COURSE, CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN YOUR MAJESTY... Thank you..._ Gathering her things the healer was about to make her exit when the king said, **One more thing before you go, when will I be able to bed my wife again...** _I CAN'T ANSWER THAT..._ **I thought you knew what you where doing healer, it's your job is it not...** _YES IT IS MY JOB BUT..._ **Then answer the question...** _I CAN'T..._ **Maybe you should consider a different job then...** _I CAN'T TELL YOU SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW, I'M SORRY BUT EVERY WOMEN IS DIFFERENT..._ **Fine I will rephrase, what's the shortest time you've know a women to recover...** _3 WEEKS BUT YOUR WIFE WILL BE THE BEST TO TELL YOU WHEN SHE IS READY TO BEGAN WITH THAT ACTIVITY AGAIN SINCE SHE WILL KNOW HER BODY BETTER THAN ANYONE..._ **You can leave now...** After the healer was gone a bassinet was placed next to Regina's bed for the baby and the king escorted Snow to the door informing her it was bedtime then with a promise that she could see the baby tomorrow Snow left without a fuss. With the slam of the door Regina knew that he hadn't left but fearfully trying to pretend that she thought he had left she kept all of her concentration on the baby in her arms but when the king said, **Look at me now Regina...** With a deep breath and once last kiss to her son's forehead she looked up. **Put him in the bassinet...** _Leopold..._ **It's you or me but that thing better be in that bassinet now...** Not wanting him to touch her son, Regina did what she was told quickly.

 **WARNING**

Before she could turn to face the king he came up behind her, pulling her back he rested his head upon her shoulder to look down at his son and to anyone looking in it would probably look like a beautiful moment but Regina knew better has she could quite clearly feel his erection poking into her back and began shaking when he started kissing along her neck saying in between each one, **Get on the bed...** _Leopold..._ Biting down into her neck he didn't let go till he tasted blood saying, **Don't make me ask you again...** Getting onto the bed she remained sitting up as Leopold lay across and resting his head in her lap saying as he fondled both her breast, **You know watching that thing dining greedily onto these...** And squeezing her breast quite harshly he continued, **Really turned me on, believe me if my Snow hadn't been in the room I probably would have bent you over right there and then for a good fuck...** _Leopold please don't..._ Grabbing her hand he wrapped it around his erection and began to pump it along his shaft as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and whilst guiding her hand along his shaft with his own he continued to suck and lap up the milk that Regina's breast was producing. Speeding up the movement when he felt him self grow near his end, he bite down on Regina's nipple as he ejaculate onto her hand and then proceeded to make her lick his semen from her hand. Seeing the brief flash of relief on Regina's face before she schooled her features as he got off her and the bed made the king stop and say, **One more thing before I go..** He slammed his full fist into her extremely sore vagina and began twisting it around saying, **I don't care how many of our spawn you push out of your whorish cunt they will never be my Snow, this kingdom belongs to her do you understand...** _Yes..._ Pulling out his bloodied fist he finally left with a smug smile upon his face as he licked the blood from his hand.

 **Later That Evening**

Tossing and turning plagued with nightmares, Regina was awakened by the sounds of her son crying so getting up she lifted him into her arms before sitting back down upon the bed she began singing softly while her son feed from her. Once done Regina then changed him but instead of putting her sleeping son back into the bassinet she kept him in her arms and began speaking to her sleeping child saying, _You look so much like your daddy little one and I don't mean that disgusting man that you will grow up believing is your father, I really wish you could have met Daniel at least once because he would have loved and adored you just as much as I do... Now about your name well I can't call you Daniel because unfortunately little one we can't risk anyone realizing that your not the kings child but let me tell you a secret, no one knows your daddies middle name... My little Elijah..._ **Congratulations dearie...** Having not realized Rumple standing in her room as her focus was completely on her son, her head snapped up and she breathlessly answered, _Dammit Rumple you scared me..._ **Really...** And rather sarcastically added, **Sorry...** Rolling her eyes Regina asked, _Why are you here Rumple..._ **Isn't it obvious...** _Rumple I'm not in the mood so just stop..._ **Aww and why is our little queen in such a bad mood on such a joyous day...** _Rumple..._ **Fine...** Walking over he sat next to her on the bed and looking at the baby continued, **I'm here to see the new heir to the White kingdom...** _New heir..._ **I mean the villagers are all secretly celebrating that Snow will no longer be queen...** _Wait what..._ **Not that I blame them because that selfish spoilt idiotic brat couldn't run a shop let alone a kingdom...** _Rumple, Elijah won't be King..._ **Of course he will...** _No Leopold..._ And shaking as images of what he did to her early started forming she continued rather quietly, _He... He..._ **What did he do to you...** _It doesn't matter but believe me he made it quite clear that no child of mine will be taken the crown from Snow..._ **That's very interesting...** _It is..._ **Yes because he is lying...** _What do you mean..._ **By law since you have had a son he will automatically replace Snow as the heir...** _But he said..._ **That's what I find quite concerning because dearie for Snow to take the crown your little one will have to go...** _Omg you think he will kill my son..._ **Perhaps...** _Rumple please you have to help me, I can't lose my son..._ **Well dearie this is the perfect time to ask, just how far are you willing to go to save him...** _I'll do whatever I have to..._ **Good, in a few days meet me in the woods, I will show you just what it takes to protect your son...** _Thank you Rumple.._ This was why Regina found herself a few days latter in the woods with a unicorn heart in her hand, she struggled to squeeze the heart of this innocent creature but when Rumple reminder her of son and the reason she had to do this, she squeezed once again without hesitation and whispered, _I'm sorry..._ As the dust slipped from her fingers and the unicorn dead at her feet. With Rumple gone as soon as the deed was done, Regina picked up her son and with one finally tearful look at the life she ended she too disappeared back to the walls of her prison.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Leopold's dialogue will be in bold letters ( At The Castle, At The Castle Again )**

 _ **Snow White's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( At The Castle )**_

 _ELIJAH'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN ITALIC BOLD LETTERS ( AT THE CASTLE, JEFFERSON'S AND GRACE'S HIDEOUT)_

 **Jefferson's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Jefferson's And Grace's Hideout )**

 _ **Grace's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( Jefferson's And Grace's Hideout )**_

 _ **Sidney's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( At The Castle Again, Secret Revealed )**_

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS ( Secret Revealed )**

 _ZELENA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS ( Secret Revealed )_

 **Smut appears in Jefferson's And Grace's Hideout**

 **Non con and violence in AT The Castle Again don't read if you feel it will trigger you**

 **Chapter Five**

 **At The Castle**

Regina was awakened by little hands pulling at her arms turning over she couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she saw her three year old son looking up to her saying, _Mummy I want up..._ But with Leopold still being in her bed which had now become a habit with him no longer leaving after he was done with her, she went to get up unfortunately sensing the movement Leopold stirred and wrapping his arms around her pulled her back towards him. Taking a deep breath Regina was hoping that Leopold would not want her again though she truthfully already knew the answer to that because she could already feel is erection and his hands lowering to her centre so saying in a hope that he would stop, _Leopold don't, Elijah is in the room..._ But the only reply she got was a grunt and his fingers now running through her sore dry folds so grabbing his hand she pulled him away from her centre growling out, _Did you not hear me, our son is in the room..._ **Then tell him to leave...** Upon hearing this Elijah started crying saying, _No leave mummy, I want up..._ **Your a fucking man, you better stop that crying before I give you something to cry about...** _Elijah is just a baby, now let me go so I can go to him..._ Releasing his hold on her, Regina went to get up but moving a lot quicker than anyone would have thought for a man his age he had her pinned flat on her back. _Leopold..._ **Shut up...** _Please don't, not in front of my son..._ **Well I think it's time for my son to learn how to fuck his future wife...** _No don't..._ Not really understanding what was going on but having seen what his daddy is like when angry, Elijah knew he was hurting his mummy again. _DADDY I WANT MUMMY..._ **Mummy is busy...** _Mummy I need you... Leopold please, I will make it up to you tonight but I'm begging you please don't do this in front of Elijah..._ Growling out, **Fine but believe me, you definitely will be making this up to me tonight...** With that he grabbed his robe and stormed from the room. Once the door slammed shut, Regina wasted no time and gathering Elijah into her arms she began to soothe her son, _MUMMY HURT... No baby, mummy is ok... DADDY MEAN, I NO LIKE HIM... I know baby but remember what mummy said... ONE DAY WE WILL BE FREE... That's right baby... MUMMY CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT ANGEL DADDY AGAIN... Of course I can..._ With her son cuddling up to her Regina began telling him stories about Daniel and even though she knew it was risky to not only be talking about Daniel, also informing her son that he was his angel daddy but she couldn't allow her son to grow up not knowing anything about his real father or believe that the king was. A few hours later with Elijah asleep, there was a knock upon the door informing her that breakfast was now being served so waking her son they both headed to the dining room and were greeted immediately by Snow, _**Good morning mother...**_ Not in the mood for another argument Regina gritted her teeth saying, _Good morning dear..._ Silence descended as they all began eating but then the king said, **What's my daughter got planned for today...** _ **Blue is going to teach me how to dance, she says all queens should know how too...**_ **That's right, I think your mother should join because she definitely isn't a good dancer...** _I have other plans..._ **Oh really and what exactly are these plans...** _Spending time with my son..._ **Well you need to make more time for our daughter...** _I spent all day with Snow yesterday and I promised Elijah that I would spend the day with him so I will not be going to dance lessons..._ **Do not test my fucking patience today because believe me after the stunt that little shit pulled early depriving me of my time with you...** _Do not speak of my son like that, he is just a child..._ **I will speak of my son whatever way I like, now you better listen because I will only say this once you will spend the day with Snow or you will be punished...** _IT'S OK MUMMY, YOU CAN BE WITH SNOW..._ **Well look at that it seems as though the issue has been settled...** _Fine, when does your dance lessons begin Snow..._ _ **Blue will be here at one...**_ Standing up Regina took Elijah into her arms saying, _I will see you at one but until then I will be with Elijah..._ And making a quick exit before the king or Snow had responded. Once back in her room Regina asked, _What would you like to do with mummy today..._ Unfortunately all she got back was a small shrug and a very sad face looking up at her, _Elijah what's wrong... NOTHING... What have I told you about lying to mummy... NOT TO DO IT... That's right now will you tell me what's wrong... DOES DADDY LOVE SNOW... Yes he loves Snow... WHY... She's his daughter... HE DOESN'T LOVE ME... Elijah... IT'S OK MUMMY, YOU LOVE ME... Of course I love you... AND ANGEL DADDY LOVES ME... Always..._ Hugging her son tightly Regina decided that she would spend the whole day with her son, no matter the punishment she will get for not going with Snow because her son's happiness was more important so she asked again, _What do you want to do with mummy today... CAN WE GO SEE UNCLE JEFF AND GRACE... Is that what you really want to do... YES... Then that's what we will do..._ Once they were both dressed they headed out of the castle and into the grounds, when they reached the safety spot Regina called upon her magic disappearing in a cloud of smoke they reappeared in front of a small shack deep in the woods.

 **Jefferson's And Grace's Hideout**

It has been a year since Regina had been finally able to go to wonderland and save Jefferson, she was extremely grateful that while their she was able to get in and out without any run in with her mother but it wasn't for the lack of trying though, her mother had sent several guards after her but with Regina's magic growing stronger she was able to escape them quite easily. This however was the first time that Regina had ended a human's life because the only way to be able to get Jefferson back she needed someone to go with her because the rule of the hat was simple two go in two come out and when Rumple had told her this she decided to choose her victim herself. Truthfully she didn't want to kill again but she had to admit that Rumple was right, no one would willing go to wonderland to live for good so she had to kill and this was why she wanted to choose who to kill instead of Rumple picking. She didn't regret the killing because she had chosen a man that had been brought before her husband several times for crimes against women but every time Leopold had let him go so when the time came she didn't hesitate to end his life and the moment she reunited Jefferson with Grace made what she had done worth it. Ever since she had rescued him Regina and Jefferson had become great friends, her son absolutely adored him and Grace so Regina made a point of meeting up at least once a month, they would have tea parties with their children. Unfortunately though Jefferson did have a lot of issues from his time spent in wonderland, something he has been trying but failing to hide, it had resulted in several local people calling him crazy and Grace losing her friends but she didn't care because she had her papa back. Back to the present and the moment they reappeared Elijah took of running to the door and was already knocking loudly on the door and soon as the door was opened he jumped straight into Jefferson arms shouting, _TEA PARTY..._ laughing out loud Jefferson said, **Hey little man...** _Sorry, hope you don't mind some visitors..._ **You know that the both of you are welcome anytime...** _WHERE'S GRACE..._ **Inside, why don't you go get her so we can began our tea party...** _OK..._ and with this he took off running into the house calling for Grace. Now that Regina was closer Jefferson could get a good look at her and where no one else would be able to tell or even care but he knew right away that she has had a rough night with the king. **How bad did he get last night...** But Regina was grateful when Grace came out shouting, _**Gina...**_ _Hello my sweet girl..._ Jefferson's knew that with the children being back on the scene he wouldn't get anywhere with Regina now so with a sigh he went back into the house calling over his shoulder, **Can you set up the picnic basket while I get dressed...** _Yes..._ The tea party was great and Regina couldn't stop the genuine smile that graced her face as she watched her son laughing and smiling something he rarely did at the palace. Night came rather quickly and with children laying on a blanket to look at the stars, Regina and Jefferson shared the other but after a rather exiting day both children fell asleep. Looking over to the children Regina giggled before saying, _Look at them, how cute..._ So taking a look at what she was talking about he smiled saying, **Well we make a cute family...** _Family..._ **Sorry I didn't, sorry forget I said...** _Jefferson..._ Laying flat on his back, he covered his face clearly embarrassed and with his time in wonderland began to mumbled to himself which was what had convinced people he was crazy but Regina knew better after all it was her mother that now ruled wonderland. She didn't want Jefferson to feel bad for what he had said so she straddled him and once settled on top of him pulled his hands away saying, _Hey don't be embarrassed, I see you and Grace as my family as well..._ **You don't have to say that just to make me feel better...** _I'm not..._ **Regina...** But before he could say anything else, Regina had slammed her lips upon him. Not responding at first because he was shocked but once he got over it, he started to kiss her back and with Regina grinding down upon him he was becoming hard as their kiss became more heated so rolling over until Regina is flat on her back he finally pulled up from the kiss saying, **If you don't want to go any further, we need to stop now...** _What if I don't want to stop..._ **I...I... Fuck Regina...** _Hmmmm that's what I'm trying to do..._ And once again stroking his hard member through is trousers but looking over towards the children Jefferson said, **Can we risk it, I mean Grace would sleep through a bomb going off but what about Elijah...** Avoiding his eyes Regina said, _Elijah won't wake either..._ **Are you sure...** She didn't want to tell him that she knew for a fact that Elijah would sleep through their sexual encounter because it will lead him to asking questions she doesn't want to answer so waving her hand leaving them both naked she simple said, _I'm positive..._ Not wanting to waste anymore time or have Jefferson ask her anymore questions, she took his erection in hand and lined him up to her entrance. She had to grip onto his arm tightly when he first entered her because it was painful but with him giving her time to adjust the pain eased and they soon found a rhythm that was working well for the both off them, thrust after thrust Regina was surprised that she actually was enjoying it as this activity is something she hasn't enjoyed since her first and what would be her last night with Daniel even more surprising was she could feel herself getting wetter with every thrust. She knew he was getting closer as his thrusts had become more erratic and then when she experienced the second orgasm she has every had in her life, yet again the last time being with Daniel she felt him emptying his seed within her as she muffled her scream against his neck. Pulling out of her Jefferson rolled off of her saying, **Wow that was ama...** _I have to go..._ **What...** _I need to get back..._ **Can you not stay a little longer...** _I'm sorry but I've already stayed longer than I should have..._ Getting up she waved her hand cleaning and clothing them once again but before she could go to the children Jefferson took her hand saying, **You regret it...** _Jefferson I..._ **It's ok...** _I don't regret it, it's just truthfully that's the first time since Daniel that I have actually not only enjoyed but had a orgasm..._ **Elijah's father...** _Yes, I'm sorry..._ **It's ok I get it...** _Really..._ **I'm the same, Grace's mother was the last time for me...** _It's a weird feeling..._ **Very weird but we won't let this effect our friendship right...** _Of course it won't effect our friendship..._ **Good...** Shaking both their children awake they all said goodbye before Regina poofed her and Elijah to the safety spot near the castle.

 **At The Castle Again**

Once she got back to the castle Regina quickly made her way inside, she would loved to have kept her son with her for tonight but she knew what will be waiting in her room for her and she really didn't want to see that but unfortunately leaving her son this night would be something Regina will regret. When she entered her room though it wasn't the king their but someone else so Regina asked, _Who are you..._ _ **I'm Sidney...**_ _Why are you in my room..._ _ **I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't know the king had told me to wait here...**_ _Did he say why..._ _ **No but I can leave...**_ _You do that..._ **No actually stay...** Spinning around she came face to face with a enraged Leopold and before she could even say anything he had smacked her so hard across the face that she landed on the floor, then with her down on the ground he pulled out his whip. Screams from Regina and the cracking of the whip could be heard for several minutes as Sidney stood in the corner completely horrified by what he was seeing, finished with the whip Leopold then grabbed Regina by the hair before tossing her onto the bed. Getting on top of her, he pulled a knife out and cutting her dress to shreds he got off leaving her completely bare as he stripped himself then climbing back on top with a small bottle in hand he waved it in her face asking, **Do you know what this is...** _No..._ Swallowing the content of the bottle he laughed as she went wide eyed as he had instantly became hard saying as he entered her harshly, **It's something that will make me last all night...** She had to grip the sheets hard as she could feel her magic bubbling at her fingertips desperate to lash out at Leopold but she knew Rumple was right, she had to be smart when it came to how she and her son would escape this prison. Over a hour had passed and Regina realized that he wasn't lying about that potion because unfortunately Leopold was still thrusting in and out of her harshly and he had never lasted this long but suddenly he stopped still hard within her so whipping her head around to look at him something she doesn't like to do. Though when she does, he is not looking at her because Leopold had his attention on Sidney who was trying but failing to hide his erection shamefully and when Leopold turned his attention back to Regina his smile turns sadistic as he says, **Sidney come here...** Not wanting to defy the king he walks over to the side of the bed saying, _**I'm sorry your highness, I don't know what's wrong...**_ And once again trying to cover himself but king waves his hand saying, **Don't worry it's perfectly normal, tell me Sidney have you every lay with a women...** _ **No...**_ **Would you like too...** _ **Yes...**_ **How would you like your first time to be with a queen...** _ **Really...**_ _No Leopold..._ **No one is asking you whore so shut up...** Slowly stripping himself he watched as Leopold pulled out and Regina trying to get away but Leopold quickly grabbed her, holding her in place Sidney got on top and with the help of the king he was giving him instructions on how to do it Sidney was excited that he was having sex for the first time. Looking away to the side as Sidney was inside her, Regina thought she saw a angry Rumplestiltskin watching but he disappeared and she wondered if maybe she imagined it, closing her eyes tears slowly started to stream down her face again as Sidney spilled his seed within her. Dismissing him from the room, Leopold once again took position between Regina's legs and like always he completely ignored the blood coming from Regina and entered her once again laughing as she screamed out in agony, hours had passed and Leopold was still going but Regina had become quiet and was struggling to keep her eyes open when suddenly two guards came storming into the room.

 **Secrets Revealed**

Sidney was feeling disgusted with what he had just done to the queen so he had decided to leave the castle and not return but unfortunately before he could escape Rumplestiltskin had appeared saying, **WHERE EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING...** _ **I... I... I need to leave...**_ **WHY...** _ **Because I can't do what you asked me too...**_ **YOU CAN'T BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE QUEEN...** _ **No...**_ **I WONDER WHY...** _ **I just can't, so I'm leaving...**_ **REALLY ARE YOU SURE IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF THIS...** and waving his hand the image of Sidney with Regina appeared on the mirror. Stepping away clearly afraid as Rumplestiltskin said, **I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WASN'T PART OF OUR DEAL...** _ **I... I'm sorry...**_ **NOT GOOD ENOUGH...** _ **Please don't kill me...**_ **I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU...** _ **Thank you...**_ **Believe me, you will be wishing I killed you once you see what I have planned for you...** _ **What...**_ And with a simple wave of his hand Rumplestiltskin gave him his answer, he was once again trapped but this time he was trapped within a mirror.

The king wasn't happy with the interruption so storming from the room with Regina painfully but slowly following behind they made their way to Elijah's room but the moment Regina arrived and upon laying eyes on her child she ignored all the pain she was feeling as she rushed towards her son who was laying face down in a pool of blood. The healer tried to prevent Regina from picking up her son but Regina soon realized why when she turned her son over and his little face was completely destroyed so pushing the healer away she wrapped her son into her arms rocking back and forwards as she screamed. Rumplestiltskin was watching from his own castle and for the first time in a long time he was crying as he watched Regina cradling her dead child as a voice behind him said, _HEART BREAKING ISN'T IT..._ whipping around to find a red head women staring at him he growled out, **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU...** _I'M ZELENA..._ **THE WICKED WITCH...** _SO YOU HAVE HEARD OF ME..._ **I HEARD ABOUT YOUR DEFEAT, IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE COME TO THE DARK ONE NEED HELP IN GETTING REVENGE ON THE PEOPLE OF OZ...** _NO I'M HERE ABOUT HER ACTUALLY..._ Pointing to the image of Regina in the mirror. **WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH REGINA...** _TO HELP HER..._ **WHY WOULD THE WICKED WITCH WANT TO HELP SOMEONE THEY DON'T EVEN KNEW...** _BECAUSE SHE IS MY BABY SISTER..._ **WHAT, YOUR LYING CORA ONLY HAS ONE CHILD AND THAT'S REGINA...** _NO I'M HER FIRST BORN WHO SHE ABANDONED IN THE WOODS..._ and with a wave of her hand the image in the mirror changed to a young Cora leaving her child in the woods. **FINE I CAN SEE NO TRICK BUT WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH REGINA...** _I KNOW YOU ARE TURNING HER DARK..._ **I'M TRYING TO HELP HER...** _NO YOU JUST WANT HER DARK ENOUGH TO CAST YOUR CURSE..._ **HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT...** _I KNOW EVERYTHING, EVEN THE REASON WHY..._ **REALLY...** _BAELFIRE..._ **GET OUT...** _NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE TO STOP TURNING REGINA DARK..._ **I CAN'T, I NEED HER TO CAST MY CURSE...** _YOU WOULD WILLING TURN YOUR DAUGHTER DARK, FORCE HER TO LIVE THE LIFE WE HAVE TOO BECAUSE YOU SELFISHLY WANT TO FIND THE SON YOU LET GO OF..._ **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, REGINA ISN'T MY DAUGHTER...** _YES SHE IS..._

And once again waving her hand to the mirror the image changed yet again to a young Cora but this time Rumple watched as she spoke openly to a baby Regina telling her who her real father was and it was him. **OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE...** _NOTHING THAT CAN'T BE FIXED..._ and with that Rumplestiltskin promised he would save Regina.

Far away in a place called neverland Peter Pan had just returned to his camp of lost boys with a new arrival called Elijah.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)

Big Thank You to Princess Miya for the review really happy you are enjoying my story :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Leopold's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _ **Snow's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS**

 _ZELENA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS_

 **Chapter Six**

The day of her son's funeral had arrived, Regina didn't want to face it she would much prefer to stay in her bed instead of standing before the people especially with Leopold and Snow standing by her side as they faked grieved for her child but unfortunately she was reminded by Leopold that she was queen and had to show her face so that's why she found herself standing before these people though she was surprised as she looked out towards the people as they all seemed to genuinely being mourning as much as she was. She felt sick when Leopold wrapped his arm around her waist as they followed behind the guard who was carrying her son's small body but as soon as they began to lower her son into his finally resting place below her apple tree, Regina's legs gave out and falling to the ground she couldn't stop the tears. Looking down at her with disgust Leopold leaned down at yanked her to her feet whispering angrily, **Stop being a embarrassment, you are a queen so keep it together because I don't want the people of my kingdom seeing how weak you are...** But he was shocked as Regina turned and slapped him hard across the face screaming, _I fucking hate you..._ Before continuously using her first to punch him on the chest and repeatedly saying, _This is your fault, you killed my son..._ Her magic bubbling at the surface she was about to rip his heart from his chest when Leopold's most loyal guard finally stepped forward and pulled her away from him. Looking at his king he waited for orders on what to do next, **Take her to her room, I shall deal with her later...** Struggling against his hold as he pulled her into the castle and when they reached her room he pushed her so hard through her bedroom door that she landed hard on the floor, Regina slowly got to her feet before turning to stare at the guard but when she saw the smug smile upon his face it was all it took. Regina launched herself at him and his eyes widen when her hand shot straight into his chest pulling out his heart but before she could crush it a hand wrapped around her hand pulling the heart away from her as he says, **YOU DONT WANT TO DO THAT REGINA...** _Yes I do... RUMPLE GIVE ME THE HEART..._ Regina watched as this red headed women she had never seen before replace the guards heart and removing all memories of what had just occurred and making him leave, _Who the hell are you... I'M YOUR..._ **ZELENA NOT NOW...** _FINE... Why did you do that..._ **IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO KILL HIM...** _Yes it would..._ **NO REGINA, KILLING HIM WON'T TAKE THE PAIN YOUR FEELING AWAY AND IN THE END ONLY YOU WOULD SUFFER...** _I'm already suffering... THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE, TO HELP YOU... Help me because I listened to him..._ And pointing directly at Rumple, _I lost my son..._ **REGINA...** _No I wanted to take my son and use the magic you taught me to leave but I let you convince me that it wasn't enough that I had to learn more and now he's gone..._ Crumbling to the ground Regina finally admitted what she truly believed, _My son's dead because of me..._ **NO, THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT...** _Leave... WE CAME TO HELP, TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE... I don't want help so just leave..._ **YOUR COMING WITH US REGINA...** _No, I'm not..._ Rumple and Zelena both grabbed her as they poofed away and the smoke had just cleared when Snow came into the room calling out, _**Mother are you in here, mother...**_ But realizing that Regina wasn't there Snow ran out calling out, _**Father , she is gone...**_ **What...** _ **Mother is gone...**_ Rushing past Snow he made his way to the room and finding it empty he turned in a rage towards the guards who had followed him screaming, **Find her now...** Then wrapping his arm around Snow they left the room.

When they reappeared Regina was still struggling against their hold screaming, _Let me go..._ dropping their hands from her immediately they watched rather closely as Regina was trying to call upon her magic to get away from them but when she realized that her magic was gone she turned to face them growling out, _What have you done to me..._ **I'VE BLOCKED YOUR MAGIC...** _You've took my magic from me... IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD..._ Not having her magic Regina snapped and punched Zelena instead. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR..._ and rather sarcastically Regina answered, _For my own good..._ Knowing this would only end badly Rumple stepped in between the both of them saying, **STOP, BOTH OF YOU...** _Give me back my magic..._ **I WILL BUT I'M ASKING YOU TO NOT LEAVE, LET US HELP YOU...** _GIVE US A CHANCE... Who are you..._ I'M ZELENA... _I don't even know who you are so why would you help me... I'M YOUR SISTER... Sister... YES, I... Your lying, I don't have a sister... I'M NOT LYING, CORA IS MY BIRTH MOTHER... Then why have I never heard of you, how come mother never told me and daddy hasn't even mention you... CORA ABANDONED ME IN THE WOODS... My daddy never would have let mother abandoned one of his children... LIKE HE NEVER LET HER HURT YOU..._ **ZELENA NOT HELPING...** _RIGHT I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER... My daddy is a good man, he... LOOK I'M SORRY OK AND WERE ACTUALLY ONLY HALF SISTERS... So we only have mother in common... YES... Who is your father... JUST SOMEONE WHO CONVINCED OUR MOTHER HE WAS A PRINCE WHEN ACTUALLY HE WAS ONLY A GARDENER... I see...YOU DON'T REALLY BELIEVE ME DO YOU... Truthfully no... I CAN PROVE IT TOO YOU... Ok prove it..._ But before she could conjure the image she had shown to convince Rumple that she was Cora's daughter he stopped her saying, **STAY HERE FOR THREE DAYS AND ZELENA WILL PROBE WHAT SHE SAYS IS TRUE...** _Three days..._ **YES AND AFTER THE THREE DAYS IF YOU STILL WANT TO LEAVE, THEN WE WON'T STOP YOU...** Thinking about the offer Regina said, _Give me my magic back now and we have a deal..._ With a wave of his hands Regina felt her magic come rushing back to her and when it did she seriously consider poofing away but a deal was a deal so instead she got to her feet and reaching her hand out she shook his outstretched hand sealing the deal.

The three days passed and Regina was still currently staying at Rumple's but not by choice, thought she now believed Zelena was her sister she wanted to leave. Unfortunately the day she was about to leave Rumple came in with the worst news possible, their was now a bounty out on her head and as she was looking down at the wanted poster with her image she couldn't stop the tear from slipping out because Leopold had now announced to the kingdoms that she was a murderer. The victim being her son Elijah

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

I received a review on one of my other stories from a guest stating that my story is too hard to follow because of how I do the dialogue so could you guys please let me know if I should change the layout to make it easier

Thank You.

Thank you to EvilRegalforever for the review really appreciate it.

Sorry that this chapter isn't that long, I promise the next one will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes**

So sorry for the long wait for a update, will try do better and update a lot quicker.

Thank you Ella and Zeb441 for the very kind reviews :)

A very BIG Thank you to EvilRegalforever for suggesting my story to be read it means a lot to me :)

 **Chapter Seven**

Several hours had passed with Regina still staring at the wanted poster but suddenly she started tearing it up into pieces screaming out, "I didn't kill my son, I didn't" then repeating it over and over again she sunk to the floor.

They had been watching Regina closely ever since Rumple had handed her the wanted poster and truthfully were starting to worry when Regina seemed to not be reacting at all to what she could clearly see, that she was being framed for the murder of her son. However when she broke down they both looked at each other but with very different expressions upon them, Zelena had a sad but determined look upon her face but Rumple had a horrified look clearly not sure on how to proceed as for the first time in a long time he actually cared deeply for the person who was suffering especially now since he knew it was his daughter. Rolling her eyes at his clear distress Zelena slowly made her way towards Regina and getting on her knees she quickly pulled her into a hug saying, "We know you didn't murder your son" then gently placing her hands on either side of Regina's face Zelena made her look up at her before continuing with, "We will find whoever killed your son and we will get justice I promise"

Looking hopefully into Zelena's eyes Regina whispered out, "You believe me?" with a smile and a simple nod from her to show that she did in fact believe her she gave a soft smile back before continuing with, "You really believe we can find out who murdered my son?"

Getting to her feet Zelena put out her hands for Regina to grab and while pulling her up to her feet she said, "Believe me I will do everything in my power to find out who murdered your son but you need to do something for me"

Pulling out of her hold clearly upset Regina spat out, "Why do people always want something from me" but running her hands through her hair thinking of her son and whoever it was that killed him she let out a sigh before saying, "What exactly is if you want from me?"

Holding her hands up in surrender Zelena said rather calmly, "It's nothing bad I promise you, it's just I'm hoping that you will stay here with us just a little bit longer until we figure things out"

Snapping back Regina said, "You want me to continue living here?" Zelena nodded her head in answer so Regina expanded by saying, "If I don't want to, What exactly are you going to do to stop me?" but not letting Zelena answer Regina did for her by saying, "Hold me prisoner just like the king did?"

Rumple finally step forward letting his presence once again be known by saying, "Of course not, if you choose to leave we will let you go but I can tell you dearie it would not be in your best interest to leave"

Refusing to show the fear she was feeling Regina got into his face saying, "Is that a threat?"

Raising his hand Rumple conjured up chairs for the three of them taking his own before he responded to Regina by saying, "We are not the enemy Regina" then once again raising his hand he restored the wanted poster so she could see it once again and continued saying, "Their is a bounty out on your head and I don't think your realizing just how much this will put you in danger"

Taking the seat directly across from Rumple and looking straight at him Regina huffed out, "I'm not stupid, I do know the risks this will put me in but" then lowering her head she continued saying in a defeated voice, "If I'm going to have to spend my life as a prisoner maybe it's better..."

Horrified as Zelena understood straight away what Regina was getting at she said aloud, "You honestly believe getting handed over to the king would be better?" But not only refusing to look at her, Regina would wouldn't even answer her question so she continued with, "You would rather die being known as your sons killer than staying alive to find not only who did kill him but prove it wasn't you?"

Finally looking up at her Regina said, "I have nothing to live for without my son at least if I die I will be with him and Daniel again" if she hadn't been looking at Zelena when she said it she would have missed the hurt expression that crossed Zelena's face as she got up walking out the room without another word. With a worried but confused look upon her own face Regina turned to Rumple asking, "I don't understand did I do or say something wrong?"

Watching rather sadly at Zelena's retreating back Rumple answered her question with, "Yes but it's not your fault, you didn't know the life she had"

Taking in what he had said Regina asked, "What do you mean, what kind of life did she have?" but with his attention still placed firmly on Zelena she said out a little louder, "Rumple tell me please"

Letting out a sigh he turned back to Regina saying, "It's not my place to tell you" but before she could interrupt he continued with, "However I will, your sister had a difficult life she grew up feeling unwanted and unloved even from the people who choose to raise her after your mother abandoned her as a baby in the woods"

Shamefully Regina whispered out, "She really grew up like that?" with a nod from his head she continued with, "They must of loved her at some point they took her in?"

Pulling his chair closer to Regina he took her hands into his before saying, "Yes that was her life but you are also partly right she was loved to begin with" but before Regina could interrupt knowing that she was about to do he said, "Her father never wanted her, he only took her in because his wife did but your sister's magic appeared a lot younger than yours did and suddenly the people who raised her didn't want her anymore but unfortunately they cared more about what their neighbours thought about them so they kept her instead of giving her who would truly want her" taking a deep breath he then said, "It only got worst after her mother died because her father no longer felt the need to bother with her and the only time he did show her anything was when he would yell at her about her magic so since she had learned that they were not her real parents she decided to go to the wizard and find her real mother"

After several seconds Regina got up and began pacing the room saying, "Zelena's here to see mother, does she know mother is no longer here?" then working herself into a panic she paced even faster rushing out, "Does she know that I'm the reason mother isn't here?" But jumping to her own conclusion Regina spun around wide eyed staring at Rumple as she said, "She probably hates me because I'm the reason she will never meet mother... Omg she's here for revenge against me, I need to get out of here" then quicker than he thought he watched her bolt towards the exit.

Just as fast as her though Rumple teleported in front of her and grabbing onto either side of her head he began at a even faster rate to push the calming magic he was creating into her but noticing that the fear he said quietly, "Don't worry were not going to hurt you, I just need you to calm down" after several seconds she finally calmed down and with the help of Rumple he guiding her once again to the chair so she could sit. Once settled he pulled his own chair toward her so that he could sit directly in front of her before he began speaking again saying, "Your sister is not here to get revenge against you, the truth is your sister has known about your mother for years and was planning to come see her but she saw something that changed her mind and unfortunately whatever it was it lead your sister down a path of darkness"

Having been listening intently to what Rumple was saying Regina said rather sadly, "She saw me, I'm the reason she didn't come see mother" then with tears in her eyes she continued with, "I'm the reason my sister went dark"

Wiping away the tears that were now slowly making there way down her face Rumple said, "You are not the reason why your sister went dark" then with a genuine smile he added, "Your the reason that she now lives in the light"

Shocked Regina said, "Me, I'm the reason" then with a doubtful look in her eye she continued with, "Are you just saying that?"

Sitting back Rumple said, "No I'm not just saying it" letting out a deep sigh he added, "I'm going to be honest with you, your sister is in a battle of her own right now but I do believe it is one that she can win as long as she has you by her side"

Unable to hide her devastation Regina whispered out, "I couldn't even protect my son so tell me Rumple what chance do I have in protecting my sister from whoever it is that's after her" then running her hands through her hair in frustration she continued, "My sister will stand a far better chance of surviving without me because I'm no use" then after a brief pause she said sadly, "I'm no use to anyone"

With a little more anger than he intended Rumple growled out, "Don't say that about yourself" but when he saw Regina's shocked reaction he added, "sorry but you are a amazingly strong young women that any parent would be and should be proud of" unfortunately though she gave him a soft smile he could still see the confusing in her eyes because of his reaction but still not sure on how to approach the subject of her being his daughter he said, "Look your sister isn't in battle with another person, it's with herself and all you have to do is be there for her"

Even more confused Regina said, "I don't understand is she sick or something?"

Realizing that Regina was jumping to the wrong conclusion Rumple said, "No she is not sick then again some people would probably say she is sick but she isn't"

Interrupting him Regina sighed out, "Rumple just stop and tell me straight what is going on"

Staring at her for a few seconds Rumple quickly said, "Sorry, ok I guess I will start with telling you that your sister is the wicked witch of the west and judging by your look you have heard of her" with nod of her head he continued, "You've probably heard how she was dark to the core and born that way" another nod of her head he said, "I though as much but believe me your sister wasn't born dark she was made that way and if anyone knows darkness it's definitely me" sensing the sadness in his voice Regina was about to speak but Rumple stopped her by saying instead, "However your sister has got something not many people who have been touched by darkness get" seeing Regina's eyes light up with curiosity he couldn't stop the small smile appearing on his lips as he said, "Zelena as a chance at redemption but for it to work she needs your help"

Curiosity turning to hope Regina said, "I can really help her with the darkness?" simply nodding at her in response Regina asked, "Ok, What exactly do I have to do to help beside just be there for her?"

Beaming proudly that she wasn't as easy to fool as he believed Rumple said, "Your right you do have to do more and its simple all you got to do is show her that she is loved and wanted but not because you have to do it but because you want to"

Once again looking towards the door her sister went out Regina said rather sadly, "I really hurt her didn't I, when I said I have nothing left to live for?"

Also looking at the door Rumple answered with, "Yes but it's easily fixed because all you have to do is go an talk to her" but when Regina made no attempt to move he offered her some encouragement by saying, "Go on you can do it" finally getting up Regina went in search of her sister.

It didn't take long for Regina to find Zelena in one of the many bedrooms laying face down upon the bed obviously crying so slowly making her way over Regina lowered herself onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling she whispered out, "I'm so sorry Zelena, I didn't"

Interrupting her Zelena growled out, "I don't need your pity, I know you and Rumple were talking about me and that he told you about me but don't bother trying to act suddenly like you care because as you have said already there's nothing left for you to live for"

Turning onto her side so that she was facing Zelena she said, "Your right I did say that but I was wrong because I have you"

Also turning on her side so that she was now facing her sister Zelena said, "Don't say things you don't mean"

Taking a deep breath Regina said, "I do mean it, Look I'm not going to lie without my son it's going to be really difficult for me but I'm hoping you will help me get through it and maybe we can help each other get better" then snuggling closer to her sister she added, "I think we both deserve the chance so we should at least give it a shot."

Wrapping her arms around Regina she pulled her further into the hug before saying, "Let's give it a shot"

Several minutes passed in silence when Regina broke it by asking, "Zelena can you help me get Elijah back?"

Just from listening to her voice Zelena could sense the overwhelming sadness Regina was feeling and though she hated to do it she answered truthfully with, "I'm so sorry but there is no magic powerful enough to bring back"

Before she finished though Regina said, "The dead" and watching closely as Zelena slowly nodded her head yes. Lowering her head to hide her tears she asked, "Can you help me move Elijah?"

Slightly confused Zelena repeated, "Move Elijah, I don't understand"

Releasing the breath she had been holding Regina said, "I don't want Elijah's to be at that place with those people, I want to lay him to rest beside his father"

Running her fingers through Regina's hair in a soothing manner Zelena said, "You want him with Daniel?"

Staring at her Regina asked, "You know about Daniel?"

Zelena simply answered with, "Yes Rumple told me about him and that he was your true love that our mother murdered" and was glad when Regina took that answer as the truth because she was not yet ready to divulge that she had been watching her sister for several years now. Wanting to help her sister in someway Zelena said, "I can move Elijah to be with his father if that is what you want but you will have to tell me exactly where Daniel was laid to rest."

After telling Zelena exactly where Daniel was and with the promise from her that she would place her son with his father tomorrow Regina whispered out a, "Thank you" the rest of the day and evening passed with the sisters truly bonding as they told each other stories of their life. Later that evening all three sat down for a meal together before Zelena and Regina both retired to what was now their bedrooms in Rumple's castle as he entered his study to spin his gold since unfortunately he couldn't sleep.

What began as a peaceful sleep for Regina soon turned to a nightmare with not only her son but with Leopold as well and every time she tried to save Elijah she would fail and have to watch as Leopold killed him while laughing then after one to many of these images Regina shot awake with a gasp as her tears rolled heavily down her face. Getting up she quietly made her way to her sisters room to find her deep in sleep and not wanting to wake her she went to find Rumple instead but when she peeked into the study he was no where to be seen. Heading back to her room she suddenly knew who else she could go to and with a quick glance around she closed her eyes thinking of Jefferson as she poofed away then opening she found herself directly outside Jefferson's small cottage door. Not wanting to disturb Grace she gave the door a rather soft knock secretly hoping that Jefferson was still awake and was grateful when the door opened revealing Jefferson behind it. Shocked at first by his late night visitor it didn't last as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and not only pulling her into a hug but also inside as he said, "Omg Regina, I'm so glad you came because I've been so worried about you"

Smiling as she pulled out of the hug Regina said, "Sorry for coming by so late but I really needed to see a friendly face" then lowering her voice she whispered out, "I hope I've not disturbed Grace"

Retrieving a bottle of wine he held it up in offer to Regina before saying, "Don't apologize for visiting and as for Grace she is not here"

Nodding yes in response to the wine Regina took a seat at the small kitchen table before asking, "Where is Grace?"

Pouring the wine Jefferson said, "At a sleepover with the girl who just moved in with her parents about a fifteen minute walk from here" then taking a seat directly across from her he said without thinking, "I'm glad she has made a friend especially since now she doesn't have Elijah" but once it came out he regret saying it so tried to apologize saying, "Regina I didn't, I'm sorry I"

Regina interrupted him by saying, "It's fine Jefferson, I'm really happy that Grace has made a friend because it will be good for her to have someone to play with"

"Regina I'm so sorry about Elijah" but when he noticed that she was going to interrupt him again Jefferson held up his hand saying, "No please don't interrupt because I need to say this" waiting till he saw her nod his head he continued with, "I should have said to you sooner about Elijah" watching her closely he added, "I know the king has a bounty on your head for the murder of your son"

Assuming he believes it Regina gets up fast and makes her way towards the door to leave saying, "I didn't murder my son, I couldn't... I wouldn't... how can you believe that I would"

Grabbing her before she could exit he wrapped his arms tightly around her saying, "Regina I don't believe you did it, I know you would never hurt Elijah"

Spinning in his arms to face him Regina says, "You believe me"

"Of course I do" was Jefferson simple but honest reply because he knew in his heart that it was the truth Regina would rather die than hurt her child in anyway.

Tears streaming down her face Regina clung to Jefferson while saying, "I miss him so much" then after a pause where she struggled to get her breath she gasped out, "I want him back"

Worried about her Jefferson lifted her up into his arms before sitting back down and while cradling her he attempted to soothe her while saying, "It's ok just let it all out, no one will judge you for breaking" then beginning to rock from side to side he softly hummed the lullaby Regina would sing to Elijah to soothe him.

Head buried in Jefferson neck Regina began to calm down and she was breathing a lot easier but with so much emotions running through her at the same Regina decided she needed a distraction and started to kiss and suck on his neck. Making her way slowly to his mouth she said before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, "Help me Jefferson"

Pulling her back so that he could actually look at her Jefferson says, "I want to help you Regina but I don't think this is the best way to do that so how about we just talk"

Getting up from his lap but before Jefferson could stand up Regina pushed him back down then straddling him so that they where now face to face she began grinding down upon him saying, "Jefferson please this will help just please take my mind off everything even if it's just for a little bit"

Unable to hide the fact that Regina was definitely turning him on as he was already hardening beneath her but still not convinced it was a good idea he said, "I'm really not sure about this Regina, I think"

Stopping her movements Regina slumped forward and whispered out, "Jefferson I need this but if you don't then I will just go"

Grabbing onto her hips to prevent her from getting off Jefferson said, "No don't go I want to just as much as you do, I just don't want us to do something one of us might regret later because we let our emotions get the better of us" then rather sadly he added, "I don't want to lose you or our friendship."

Trying to reassure him Regina says, "I promise you won't ever lose me or our friendship because it means a lot to me and I would be lost without you so you have nothing to worry about"

Suddenly standing up causing Regina to let out a squeal and cling even tighter to him with her legs now firmly wrapped around his waist Jefferson let out a giggle before saying, "Ok then I think we should move this to the bedroom"

Giving him a playful slap Regina giggled too saying, "Whatever you want"

Once in the bedroom Jefferson placed her onto her feet but quickly grabbed her wrist when he saw she was about to magic there clothes away and began saying, "No magic, I want to undress you myself" with nod from her head Jefferson very slowly undressed Regina was bare before and looking her over he pulled her towards him kissing her rather fiercely while saying, "You are absolutely stunning"

Blushing at his admiration of her Regina covered it by saying "Thank you but I do believe you are over dressed" then proceeded to remove his clothing also" he lifts Regina into his arms once again and places her rather gently on the bed. Watching him closely as he goes to the foot of the bed and slowly starts kissing his way up her body Regina panics when he stops moving directly in front of her most private area and blurted out, "Jefferson what are you doing" but it soon turns to a gasp as Jefferson answers her question by using his tongue to slid up and down her folds before he latches on to the small bundle of nerves and sucks hard.

Back arched Regina was about to orgasm for third time with Jefferson only still using his mouth and fingers to bring her release. Flooding his mouth once again with her juices he finally makes his way up her body only stopping when they are face to face and with a lick of his lips and a smile on his face he says, "You taste absolutely divine"

Smiling up at him Regina says rather breathlessly, "That was amazing"

Taking his cock in hand he ran his hand up and down his length till he was hard then looking at Regina he said, "Are you ok to continue?" nodding at him eagerly he smiled before saying, "Ok, can you spread your legs as far as you can without it hurting"

Doing as he asked Regina never took her eyes off him as he positioned himself in between her legs and lined himself up perfectly at her opening. Regina was looking up at him with confusing because no one apart from maybe Daniel had given her this much attention or cared about whether or not she was actually receiving pleasure and this was why she whispered out, "Thank you"

Caressing her face Jefferson asked, "For what"

Slightly embarrassed Regina avoids his stare saying, "For caring"

Making her look at him Jefferson answers with, "Your welcome" then kissed her passionately. Wrapping her legs completely around him Regina gives a small roll of hips to let him know that she wants him to continue and smiling with his lips still on her he begins to slowly penetrate her.

Feeling every inch of him as he entered her Regina couldn't stop the moan that escaped her especially when he started to pull out only to push straight back into her. He was going at a slow pace so Regina needing more asked, "Jefferson can you please go faster and maybe a little harder"

Responding to her request Jefferson picked up is pace moaning out as he felt how tight she was around him, "Is this ok for you" unable to speak she simply nodding her head as he continued. It wasn't long before he felt Regina tighten even more around and a few more thrust from him he felt her juices flooding his still hardened shaft. Unsure if Regina would want him to continue he stopped asking, "Can I continue or"

Coming down from her high Regina immediately started rolling her hips as she moaned out, "Don't stop" not needing to be told twice Jefferson started to thrust in and out of her again.

A little over a hour later Regina had already achieved several orgasms and now with Jefferson desperate for his own release he was pounding hard and very fast into her. Bed bouncing off the wall Jefferson felt what he now knew to be the sign of Regina's release so picking up his pace even more he was now giving her deep powerful thrust and for the last time Regina achieved release but this time bring Jefferson along with her as he spilled is seed deep within her. Slowly pulling out of her he rolled onto his back beside her saying, "WOW"

Regina got up saying, "I'm going to clean myself up" and when she jad done this she returned to the bedroom to find Jefferson fast asleep so with a quick kiss to his forehead Regina poofed herself back to Rumple's castle.

Inside what was now known as her bedroom Regina crawled into bed smiling that the other occupants hadn't seen to notice her gone but suddenly Rumple's voice rang out from the darkness asking, "Where have you been?"

Shooting up Regina pulled the covers further up her body saying, "Dammit Rumple were the hell are you" looking around what appeared to be a empty room Regina growled out, "Show yourself Rumple"

Lowering the invisibility spell he had on Rumple was perched on the end of Regina's bed and now that Regina could see him it was pretty clear that he was extremely angry but before she could say anything he growled out again, "Where have you been?" Rolling her eyes at him Regina was about to answer back sarcastically however Rumple noticed this and with a booming voice he yelled, "Do not roll your eyes at me young lady and tell me now where have you been?"

Truthfully Regina was terrified and was relieved when Zelena came into the room saying, "What's with all the yelling" before she let out a big yawn she said, "Some of us are trying to sleep"

Regina was about to answer but Rumple interrupted her saying, "Your little sister sneaked out and was just about to tell me where she was" then looking directly at Regina he added, "isn't that right Regina"

Fear gone Regina huffed out, "Firstly for your information I didn't sneak out, I went out there is a difference and also No I am not telling you where I was because it is none of your bussiness" then getting into his face she said, "You are not my husband or my father so you don't get to tell me what to do"

Standing watching them Zelena for the first time could notice the similarities between the pair but she also knew that Rumple was about ready to explode and probably reveal more to Regina than he intended at the time so getting in between them Zelena said, "Rumple leave and Regina get to bed we will discuss this tomorrow when the two of you have had time to calm down" Taking his leave Zelena waited till Regina was in bed before she exited the room and upon finding Rumple she said, "What the hell Rumple do you want to drive her away"

Answering truthfully he said, "No but we do have a problem"

Taken aback Zelena, "Really" and with the look he gave her she knew instantly something was wrong so she said, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath he rushed out, "It's Prince Henry"

Worried Zelena said, "Omg has something happened to Regina's father"

Rumple answered with, "No not yet but the king has made it clear if Regina does not return within three days then her father will be executed"

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


End file.
